leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Day a Rainbow Was Born
---- |catalognumber=ZMDP-1136 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Johto }} The Day a Rainbow Was Born (Japanese: 虹がうまれた日 Niji ga Umareta hi) is the ending theme for Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Entei. The song received its own single in 2000, along with a translated version dubbed Just Like a Rainbow. Both versions were performed by Kumiko Mori. Lyrics Japanese version ! Japanese ! Translation |- | | The rain will end soon, The clouds will part sometime. Look up, Don’t you hear the voice calling you? Shining tears are a sign of smiles to come. Someday, someone Will give that sadness wings The wind strokes your cheeks, Sunshine pours down on you. You remembered how to smile, You responded to someone’s voice. A small smile is a sign of happiness to come. Someday that joy Will surround you. Sadness, given wings, Flies from the heart; a rainbow is born. From the color of loneliness To the color of warmth - These are the gradations of emotion Warmly Shining Always Real, true isolation Does not exist anywhere - Surely you already know that... If some day you meet someone’s tears, This time you should Give their sadness wings. Sadness, given wings, Flies from the heart; a rainbow is born. From the color of loneliness To the color of warmth - These are the gradations of emotion Warmly Shining Always |} |} English version In the morning time The sun will rise And the rain will be just a memory You can smile In the warm sunlight Cause you know that your fears Have gone with the light Even now The whole world seems like a brighter place Now that your tears have all gone Your eyes will sparkle like a star To guide you through the times when life is just too hard When you're feeling down Just look around To see if the smile of a friend can be found It is there All of your hopes and prayers Can come true if there is someone special with you And I know You will see that you are not alone All your friends are here with you The time for sorrow was yesterday And a new day has begun to show you the way Even if the rain should come You will never be alone If you believe That you have friend in me Together we can reach up high And shine like diamonds in the sky All your dreams will start to glow Just like a rainbow Your heart and your soul Everything you know Just like a rainbow The sun may come And the sun may go There are times when you may feel alone Look inside It is there you will find All of the happiness that your life has left behind Then you'll see Just how special that your life can be From now on and evermore The time for sorrow has past your by And everything you are will start to shine Even if the rain should come You will never be alone If you believe That you have a friend in me Together we can reach up high And shine like diamonds in the sky All your dreams will start to glow Just like a rainbow Your heart and your soul Everything you know Just like a rainbow es:EDJP03 zh:彩虹誕生的日子